rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Nora Valkyrie/Image Gallery
Official Graphics Concept Art Nora concept.jpg|Nora's concept art by Ein Lee ProductionDiary2_01094.png|Earlier Nora concept art, taken from the Volume 2 Production Diary 2. Official Designs Lie and Nora Credits001.png|Nora and Lie Ren's silhouettes during the ending credits of "The Emerald Forest, Pt.2" nora valentine.jpg|Nora's Valentine's Day card Rwby height chart full.png|Official height chart. Turnaround Models nora turnaround.png|Nora's model turnaround, as posted on Monty's Facebook. Volume 1 Opening Storyboard Vol1op storyboard 00024.png|Nora ruins her team's dramatic pose Merchandise Boopart800.jpg|Nora's "Boop" shirt Nora_1_large.jpg|Nora figurine by McFarlane Toys Twitter YORB1.png|Nora's silhouette, alongside the rest of JNPR, as tweeted by Monty Oum Screenshots - Trailers Volume 2 Trailer 1201_Volume_2_Trailer_2249.png|The Queen has her castle... Volume 3 Trailer 1301 Volume 3 Trailer 0675.png 1301 Volume 3 Trailer 1925.png V3trailer 13.png 1301 Volume 3 Trailer 2023.png Screenshots - Volume 1 Volume 1 Opening 1102_The_Shining_Beacon_00633.png|Nora alongside the other members of Team JNPR 1102_The_Shining_Beacon_00737.png|Nora in front of Beacon The First Step 1104 The First Step_00996.png|Enter, Nora Valkyrie 1104 The First Step_01082.png|Adorable, and also crazy 1104 The First Step_01174.png|Also Ren's personalized alarm clock, albeit a noisy one 1104 The First Step_01194.png|"It's Morning!!!" 1104 The First Step_01453.png|Brushing teeth has never been worse 1104 The First Step_02009.png|Showing her love for pancakes... 1104 The First Step_02792.png|Definitely adorable and crazy 1104 The First Step_10496.png|At the launch pad, chatting with Ren 1104 The First Step_10962.png|Ren, can I ride a Grimm? 1104 The First Step_12490.png|Nora with Magnhild The First Step, Pt.2 1105 The First Step Pt.2_1512.png|Flying through the air with Ren 1105 The First Step Pt.2_1552.png|Ride of the Valkyrie! The Emerald Forest 1106_The_Emerald_Forest_12263.png|How long was she in the tree? 1106_The_Emerald_Forest_12389.png|"Boop!" Players and Pieces 1108 Players and Pieces_02633.png|Who needs airships! 1108 Players and Pieces_02709.png|"Aw, it's broken." 1108 Players and Pieces_02841.png|Darn it, the Ursa is dead 1108 Players and Pieces_03090.png|Don't do that again... 1108 Players and Pieces_03115.png|Ohh! Shiny! 1108 Players and Pieces_03208.png|''I'm queen of the castle!'' 1108_Players_and_Pieces_03423.png|Aye, aye, Ren! 1108_Players_and_Pieces_04099.png|Ruby, Yang, Nora! 1108_Players_and_Pieces_04181.png|Nora does not know what chill-out means 1108_Players_and_Pieces_04682.png|Nora, using hand-binoculars 1108_Players_and_Pieces_05920.png|''That'' looks like fun... 1108 Players and Pieces_10991.png|When Nora loses her smile, you run 1108 Players and Pieces_11661.png|Nora and Magnhild. 1108_Players_and_Pieces_11907.png|Nora being launched by Weiss 1108_Players_and_Pieces_12881.png|"Let's do this!" 1108 Players and Pieces_13004.png|I know how you can make the jump... 1108 Players and Pieces_13136.png|Stop: Hammer Time 1108_Players_and_Pieces_13240.png|The Jaune Arc catapult 1108 Players and Pieces_13307.png|Nora saluting as she rides Magnhild 1108 Players and Pieces_13352.png|SMASH! 1108_Players_and_Pieces_15292.png|JNPR taking a stand. 1108_Players_and_Pieces_15402.png|Charging the Death Stalker 1108 Players and Pieces_16274.png|Ready for launch! 1108 Players and Pieces_16336.png|This is fun! 1108 Players and Pieces_16385.png|Doing a mid-air salute before going SMASH! 1108 Players and Pieces_16536.png|Bopping a Death Stalker on the head 1108_Players_and_Pieces_19486.png|The formation of a new team... 1108_Players_and_Pieces_20770.png|Ozpin forms Team JNPR 1108_Players_and_Pieces_20771.png|And here we see the rare calm Nora 1108 Players and Pieces_21011.png|Surprise hug! The Badge and The Burden 1109_The_Badge_and_The_Burden_4852.png|Team JNPR glancing outside their dorm Jaunedice 1111 Jaunedice_3986.png|"So there we were..." 1111_Jaunedice_4129.png|RWBY and JNPR, eating together 1111 Jaunedice_4453.png|Nora, nemesis of all Ursai! 1111 Jaunedice_6906.png|"WE'LL BREAK HIS LEGS!" Jaunedice, Pt.2 1112_Jaunedice_Pt.2_05389.png|"You go on ahead. I'll wait for Jaune." Forever Fall 1113 Forever Fall_01072.png|Nora bounces, Ren polishes 1113 Forever Fall_01393.png|HAPPINESS 1113 Forever Fall_06351.png|Ren and Nora walking together in the Forever Fall, oblivious to their team drama 1113_Forever_Fall_07883.png|Epic balancing moves 1113 Forever Fall_08170.png|Is that even edible...? Forever Fall, Pt.2 1114_Forever_Fall_Pt.2_03932.png|Where's everyone at, bingo? Screenshots - Volume 2 Volume 2 Opening 1202 Welcome to Beacon_00944.png|Team JNPR stands together Best Day Ever 1201 Best Day Ever_07816.png|Grape-assault! 1201 Best Day Ever_10031.png|Uh..., He did it! 1201 Best Day Ever_11511.png|The queen has taken over! 1201 Best Day Ever_11937.png|"Off with their heads!" 1201 Best Day Ever_13728.png|Hi Ren! 1201 Best Day Ever_13918.png|In this world, Watermelons are dangerous 1201 Best Day Ever_15551.png|Nora about to give Yang the Ride of the Valkyries 1201 Best Day Ever_15842.png|People like grape grenades 1201 Best Day Ever_17091.png|Hey, why am I the only one upside down here? 1201 Best Day Ever_17454.png|At least we stick together until the end 1201 Best Day Ever_18501.png|Burping intensifies Welcome to Beacon V2_02_00014.png|Mmm, Pancakes V2_02_00015.png|Sleeping in the library with Team JNPR V2e2 neptune.png V2_02_00023.png|"Pancakes!" V2e2_blake_leaves.png|"Women" Burning the Candle V2_06_00019.png|"We are not together-together." V2_06_00020.png|Ok, just saying... V2_06_00022.png|"Practice what you preach, Pyrrha." Dance Dance Infiltration V2 07 00013.png|Not "together-together." V2 07 00021.png|"This... Is... HAPPENING!" V2 07 00022.png|Thriller Time! Field Trip V2_08_00033.png|Standing with her team and Team RWBY in the assembly hall V2_08_00037.png|In the back of the Beacon Academy student body Search and Destroy V2_09_00005.png|"You're going on world-saving missions without us?!" V2_09_00006.png|"I'm hurt! Sad! Maybe a little hungry." V2_09_00007.png|Give me pancakes! V2_09_00009.png V2_09_00013.png|Embarrassed for Team RWBY for having Professor Oobleck lead their mission V2_09_00014.png Breach V2 12 00004.png|Team JNPR about to leave for their first mission. V2 12 00005.png|We're gonna be deputies! V2 12 00007.png|Nora does not approve of your alarm clock tune. V2 12 00023.png|Ride of the Valkyrie 2.0 V2 12 00024.png V2 12 00025.png|To battle! V2 12 00071.png|After the battle. Screenshots - Volume 3 Volume 3 Opening V3 Opening 00007.png V3 Opening 00019.png Vol3op 40.png V3 Opening 00030.png V3 Opening 00031.png Vol3op 43.png Vol3op 44.png Round One V3e1 86.png V3e1 87.png V3e1 88.png V3e1 89.png V3e1 90.png V3e1 97.png V3e1 99.png V3e1 104.png V3e1 105.png V3e1 106.png New Challengers... V3 02 00001.png V3 02 00002.png V3 02 00003.png V3 02 00017.png|Nice try V3 02 00019.png V3 02 00020.png V3 02 00022.png|I'm fully charge up! V3 02 00023.png V3 02 00024.png V3 02 00034.png V3 02 00037.png|I HAVE THE POWER! V3 02 00038.png V3 02 00039.png V3 02 00040.png V3 02 00041.png|Heart Attack! V3 02 00043.png V3 02 00046.png V3 02 00049.png V3 02 00050.png|Smashing? I love smashing! V3 02 00051.png|Batter up... V3 02 00052.png|And it's a grand slam! V3 02 00056.png Category:Image Gallery Category:Nora Valkyrie images